1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements made to connecting rod assemblies particularly but not exclusively intended for driving the piston inside the cylinder of suction and dispensing pumps used for instance in atomizers.
2. History of the Related Art
Traditional drive connections are made of rods of which the small ends are articulated on the piston, and the big ends on a crankshaft or on a swinging lever.
It can be easily understood that these assemblies are rather expensive due to the machining operations necessary to manufacture the components thereof. Such connecting rod assemblies present two main inconveniences when used in devices similar to those mentioned above. First of all, the traditional articulations are too expensive with respect to the cost of manufacture. Secondly, they are exposed to corrosion attacks by phytosanitary agents, which are generally very active and destroy the lubrication greases.